With increases in air traffic resulting in more aircrafts departing and arriving at airports, there is also an associated increase in communications between the aircrafts, and between the aircrafts and ground controllers to ensure smooth operations, efficiency and safety of the air traffic in the air and on the ground. To meet such greater demands, particularly on safety and efficiency, the pilot during a flight is kept appraised of any anomalies or relevant flight information by the aid of related messages and alerts on different systems. These alerts or messages may occur when certain conditions are detected by various aircraft systems or when the ground air traffic controller or airline operations send relevant information via a communication channel to the aircraft. The messages and alerts issued could be displayed using intuitive techniques on a display system, or could be aurally voiced over an audio channel by ground controllers or airline operations, or could be the communications between the cockpit crew. In addition, different cockpit systems may be used to independently evaluate specific conditions for messages to be displayed or aurally voiced.
While the system may display or aurally voice such information, such system fails to or does not collate the message or aural alert, and does not display the information from these multiple sources prior to any display on the cockpit display by making determinations or evaluations of the applicability of a specific message. In addition, the system does not identify conflicting system alerts, advisories or information. The onus of making such evaluations, identifications, and determinations therefore falls on the pilot or flight crew and their ability to aggregate information referenced from multiple systems, to use this information to formulate a complete picture of a particular situation, and to judiciously identify conflicts, to adhere, in instances, to specific system advisories.
Hence, it is desirable to address these inadequacies raised in the comprehension of the message and aural alerts received by the pilot with an improved alert system and method that allows for concatenating messages and alerts from different systems of both display and aural based on the context of the flight and present to the pilot an integrated view of the various related messages and alerts. The present disclosure addresses at least this need.